The present invention relates to a device such as a mobile phone having a function of managing thumbnail images as bookmarks.
Web browsers having a function of managing thumbnail images as bookmarks have been proposed. By managing thumbnail images as bookmarks, a user of the web browser is able to select one of the bookmarks (thumbnail images) while visually recognizing the selectable bookmarks (thumbnail images) which the user has stored in the user's device. Examples of such a browser are disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. P2002-132828A and P2002-288199A. In these publications, bookmarks (thumbnail images) are arranged in a matrix or in a line in a horizontal or vertical direction. Hereafter, the thumbnail image managed as a bookmark is referred to as a “bookmark thumbnail”.
Frequently, the user of the device wants to rearrange the bookmark thumbnails in a particular order. In this case, the user needs to operate the device to select a bookmark thumbnail and to move the selected bookmark thumbnail to a desirable position. More specifically, if the device does not have a pointing device, the user needs to designate a bookmark thumbnail to be moved and to move only a focus to a position to which the designated bookmark thumbnail is to be inserted. If the number of bookmark thumbnails stored in the device increases to the extent that all of the bookmark thumbnails can not be displayed on a display of the device simultaneously, the user needs to decide a position to which the designated bookmark thumbnail is to be inserted in a situation where the selected bookmark thumbnail is offscreen. Even if the device has a pointing device, the user can not avoid such an inconvenient situation.